Yahiko's Revenge
by Fyyrrose
Summary: Yahiko is not all he seems to be! Read to find out why! ONE-SHOT please R&R This is my first fic


Warning: Alternative pairing mentioned, so please be warned that if you don't like it then don't read it  
  
Standard disclaimer: fyyrrose: I own RK like I own your minds!!!! Heck I even own Kami-sama ^____^  
  
Kami-sama: you don't own me, hey you don't own RK either! Besides you wouldn't be talking to yourself if this was real!  
  
Fyyrrose: This is not real? *horrified look*  
  
Kami-sama: Nope just a product of your over active imagination, and your desperate need for a life!  
  
Fyyrrose: *sigh* you're right! Now on with the show! Enjoy my product of my over active imagination at work!  
  
**********************************  
  
Play: Yahiko's Revenge  
  
*market*  
  
Yahiko and Kenshin are arguing in the market  
  
Yahiko: *Barks at Kenshin* You can't win Kenshin! I won't let you!  
  
Kenshin: *Amused look* Do you really think you can beat me?  
  
Yahiko: You will pay with the price of your blood by my sword.  
  
Kenshin: I've killed many, what makes you any different from the rest?  
  
Yahiko: I'm fueled by hate, anger, and revenge. NOTHING will make me stop, but your dead body.  
  
Kenshin: *Laughs* You can only try, boy, that you can!  
  
Yahiko: *Draws Katana*  
  
Kenshin: Where did you get that? *angers* You stole it didn't you?  
  
Yahiko: Pathetic fool! *spits* You gave this to me!  
  
Kenshin: ORO? What do you mean Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: It became mine when you killed my father  
  
Kenshin: *@@* I'm confused Yahiko, that I am.  
  
Yahiko: Your alter ego, the Battousai, killed him. I saw you kill him and my mother. Now I'm going to kill Kaoru, your precious love, just so you can feel pain like I felt.  
  
Kenshin: *eyes fleck gold* You will stay away from Kaoru-dono!  
  
Yahiko: *says more to himself* I'll kill her first, that I will. *mocking him*  
  
Kenshin: *death glare - eyes gold*  
  
*takes off in search of Kaoru*  
  
Yahiko: *calls over shoulder* Race you?  
  
Kenshin: *sigh* Yahiko has lost it, that he has. *goes to find Kaoru*  
  
************* *Dojo*  
  
Kaoru: Hey Yahiko, you ok?  
  
Yahiko: I've never felt better, busu, why?  
  
Kaoru: *thinks* You seem different...  
  
*Doors swing open, Kenshin walks in*  
  
Kenshin: *voice full of hatred* Don't do it Yahiko!  
  
Yahiko: *moves behind Kaoru* Save me! He's gone psycho!  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, will you stop tormenting him?  
  
Kenshin: Get away from him Kaoru-dono!  
  
Kaoru: *confused* Why Kenshin? It's Yahiko.  
  
Yahiko: This is why... *takes katana and slices Kaoru's throat* Oops! ^___^  
  
*Kaoru drops to the floor in a heavy, and very dead thump*  
  
Yahiko: One busu down, one to go, *evil smirk* then you.  
  
Kenshin: *shocked* Why? Yahiko, why? *voice hoarse*  
  
Yahiko: You really are stupid! I bet it's all the blows to the head busu gave you! *cackles* The principle is simple: eye for an eye, moron.  
  
Kenshin: I don't like the idea of killing you but I will for Kaoru-dono, that I will.  
  
Yahiko: *rolls eyes* You'll have to try first! *places katana in attack position*  
  
Kenshin: *draws sword*  
  
Yahiko: Too slow old man, you're getting slower, that you are! *mocks him again*  
  
Kenshin: *eyes liquid gold* Bastard, I'll make you pay!  
  
Yahiko: You'll try, but you'll fail, that you will. *again with the mocking*  
  
Kenshin: Stop that you insolent brat. I should not have saved you all those years ago!  
  
Yahiko: ME?! *cackles* You saved ME? Let me tell you, I let you save me! I knew what I was doing the whole time! Having you save me was the only way to make sure that I knew all your strengths and weaknesses! I found them didn't I? *looks at the dead Kaoru*  
  
Kenshin: *glares* Kaoru trained you, she loved you like a sister, and she gave you a home!  
  
Yahiko: I killed her for two reasons. One she was your strength and your weakness, and two, I thought if she lived another minute longer I'd go insane, so I did the next best thing and ended my misery! She was ugly, I really meant it every time! *evil laugh* Poor kid never knew what was coming. She always thought it would be you that betrayed her in the end, but it was 'lil ole Yahiko'! *smirks*  
  
Kenshin: *attacks Yahiko*  
  
Yahiko: *now at the other side of the room, dodged the attack* Too slow old man  
  
Kenshin: *very confused* Oro, but how?  
  
Yahiko: I know when you're going to attack. I've studied all your moves. I even allowed busu to teach me defense. My father, the man you killed, taught me attack. I have studied Aoshi and Misao in the art of stealth. I have now surpassed you and I shall be the victor! *attacks and gets a cheap shot in, and cuts left arm*  
  
Kenshin: *feels his arm bleeding and puts his hand over it. He notices blood on his hand and smirks* This is the last shot you will get!  
  
Yahiko: You are nothing but an amateur Battousai! *strikes Kenshin in his other arm*  
  
Kenshin: *can barely hold the sword up* You brat! I'm the Battousai, and I will not be defeated by a sniveling child!  
  
Yahiko: Sniveling child? *smirks* Do you know how old I really am? I only look 11, just like you look like a fragile female! I'm 20 years old, and a hell of a lot quicker than you! *laughs*  
  
Kenshin: 20?!?! How were you able to fool us this time! Your Ki would have given you away!  
  
Yahiko: My mother taught me how to hold my Ki down, and besides that's how pathetic you are! It proves that the legendary Battousai does not everything about battle! It proves you're a pathetic simpleton playing a big boy's game!  
  
Kenshin: I'll show you, Yahiko, you'll regret this day, it will be your last!  
  
Yahiko: I'm growing bored of your pathetic mind games Battousai! I can play that game too, just a lot better! I've kill Kaoru *looks smug and thinks* next I'll kill Sano, just to see more pain in your eyes, and teach him a little lesson in respecting his elders, then I'll kill you. By then you should be engulfed by hate and rage, that your last thought will be how much you hate me; before I kill you on the streets like you did my father. He will have his revenge, and finally his soul will be at peace.  
  
Kenshin: *growl* Leave Sano out of this! This fight is now between the two of us!  
  
Yahiko: *gleams* This has become bigger than the two of us, and now I must go and kill Sano! *runs out of the dojo*  
  
Kenshin: I can't let him kill another! This has gone far enough. I must stop this, even if it means killing Yahiko. *dashes out of the dojo*  
  
*************  
  
*Outside Sano's place*  
  
Yahiko: SANO!!!!!! *frantic*  
  
Sano: *rubs eyes* What is it Yahiko? *yawn* I was sleeping!  
  
Yahiko: Sano! Kenshin's gone Battousai! He killed Kaoru, and now he's after me! Help me Sano. *Falls to his knees and shows Sano his bloody hands* I tried to save her... *sobs*  
  
Sano: *shocked* Jou-chan's dead?  
  
Yahiko: *Sobs* Yes and I'm next! Help me, please, I have no where to go!  
  
Sano: *Takes Yahiko in his arms* It's ok, Sano's gonna protect you now.  
  
Yahiko: *evil smirk*  
  
*Kenshin heard Yahiko call Sano's name*  
  
Kenshin: Shit why didn't I first see if he was home. *running at full speed* I hope Yahiko hasn't killed him yet. *rounds the corner to Sano's place, and he stops* Sano! Get away from Yahiko NOW!!  
  
Sano: Kenshin, I won't let you harm the kid!  
  
Kenshin: He's not a kid! He's older than you!  
  
Yahiko: *To Sano* See I told you he's lost it!  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko stop your lies! *moves toward them*  
  
Sano: *Moves Yahiko behind him* Stay behind me Yahiko, I won't let him come near you!  
  
Kenshin: NO Sano! if you love your life get away from Yahiko NOW!! *Impatient and worried tone*  
  
Sano: Why did you kill Jou-chan?  
  
Kenshin: *stares* I didn't, Yahiko did!  
  
Sano: *turns around* Wha-  
  
Yahiko: Too late! *shoves sword through Sano's heart*  
  
Sano: Why? *falls dead on the ground*  
  
Yahiko: So I guess you now have no one left Battousai!  
  
*Saitoh watches in horror as his young lover falls dead to the ground*  
  
Yahiko: You might as well come out and play Mibu Wolf, your turn will soon come.  
  
Saitoh: *smoking a cigarette* That was a cheap shot kid, killing someone from the back like that.  
  
Yahiko: *shrugs* Might be, but the look in your eyes is good enough for me, who knew I could kill two birds with one stone? *laughs* Wow Saitoh did you know that Kenshin was having a thing with Sano too. It seems you are sharing damaged goods! Not to worry I killed him, now you both will have nothing!  
  
Saitoh: After your battle with the Battousai, I'll be here to arrest you, and bring you in for murder, or kill you myself.  
  
Yahiko: *Cackles* Only if you can catch me cockroach! *turns back to Kenshin* So are you ready to end this?  
  
Kenshin: Oro! Saitoh you were in love with Sano?  
  
Saitoh: *takes a drag of his cigarette* So what if I was?  
  
Kenshin: *eyes gleaming like a golden sunset* He was MINE!  
  
Yahiko: *smirks* It seems now that he belongs to no one now  
  
Saitoh: *death glare*  
  
Kenshin: Let's get this over with! *attacks*  
  
Yahiko: *Diverts the attack so it hits Saitoh* Still too slow, and now you're becoming sloppy!  
  
Saitoh: *in shock*  
  
Kenshin: I want to see how good you've become Yahiko! Attack me instead!  
  
Yahiko: *grins* Will do! *Attacks too fast for either Kenshin or Saitoh to see*  
  
Saitoh: *Drops to the ground, blood pouring from his limbs *  
  
Yahiko: *Laughs* That was fun! Hey Kenshin, if you look it this way, it looks like Saitoh was sliced and diced by several attacks, but in reality it was only one!  
  
Kenshin: *Stands in horror* Why Saitoh? He did nothing? If anything he would have been an ally towards you! He hated me more than anything!  
  
Yahiko: *Shrug* True, but I hate cockroaches, and he looked the king..or queen...or what ever is big and nasty, it needed to be exterminated. Besides, he said he would arrest me, and I can't have that happening, now can I?  
  
Kenshin: *attacks again*  
  
Yahiko: *easily avoids the attack* When will you learn that you cannot beat me?  
  
Kenshin: This is for Kaoru, Sano, and Saitoh, Hyu- *gasp*  
  
Yahiko: You give all your moves away, *sword through the heart*  
  
Kenshin: *plops on the ground like a rag doll*  
  
Yahiko: *mutters to himself proudly* Guess I am better after all. *walks up to Kenshin and wipes his sword clean with Kenshin's clothes*  
  
*Yahiko starts walking away when a voice calls to him*  
  
Voice: Yahiko?! Have you heard a word I've said?  
  
Yahiko: I'm listening busu!  
  
Kaoru: *hits him over the head* 500 downward strokes NOW!  
  
Yahiko: *smirks* One...*thump*....Two....*thump*....Three...*looks and sees Kaoru gone* Huh, *snorts* that was just a dream, but it will soon be a reality, I promise you Father and Mother. On my life I will avenge your death! Four...*thump*  
  
OWARI A/N...can't kill everyone in my very first solo fic, ne? Please R&R I want to know what you think! Even flames are good...they give much needed power for my blow torch! 


End file.
